The Whit Ganes
Hello everyone and welcome to another Games created by me. These Games will not be apart of my main series and will take place in an entirely different universe then them. Before I continue though, I will address the elephant in the room. Yes, I know that my War of the Hunger Games has just recently begun and is still in the early stages, but while lying awake at night, I thought of a great idea for a Games that I just couldn't wait to use. Also, with that being said I'd just like to let everyone know that the existence of these Games will not hamper my ability to update WoTHG at all. WoTHG will NOT be cancelled, nor will it be delayed, postponed, or otherwise inconvenienced by these Games. I believe I am capable of simultaneously running two Games at once without it becoming cumbersome. Now, with that out of the way, I shall explain these Games more thoroughly. Introduction The White Games will be taking place in the modern-day world. The tributes competing will be 24 ordinary teenagers from the regular world between the ages of 12-18. These teenagers have been kidnapped by unknown forces and deposited into an arena located in a mysterious and unknown location. Once there, they will be informed by a strange individual known only as "Mr. White" that they are now competing in his "games" (more on that below). These Games will be broadcast across the internet for all the world to see and enjoy. The White Games The rules for the White Games are relatively simple. -There are 24 tributes, or as Mr. White calls them, Challengers. There will be twelve females and twelve males. -Each of the Challengers will wake up in a different location on the island, with no idea on how they got there or what is happening. Luckily for them, Mr. White will soon explain. -The Challengers will be forced to fight to the death until only one remains. It sounds relatively straightforward, but there is a catch that will be explained below. -Each Challenger will be given a rank from 1 to 24, based on their skill, proactively, and favouritism with the fans watching the Games via the internet. These ranks are important as Challengers are only allowed to kill others who are ranked below them. For example: A Challenger ranked at #1 is capable of killing every other Challenger in the arena. However, a challenger ranked at #12 would only be capable of killing challengers ranked at #13, #14, #15, and all others with a lower ranking. In the same vein, the Challenger ranked #24 will not be capable of killing anyone else while everyone else will be able to kill them. Challengers are allowed to harm or otherwise defend themselves from others ranked higher than them, but if they attempt any sort of fatal blow they will be incapacitated by an electric shock from their datapad. If they persist in attempting to break the rules, then they will be killed via detonation of the bomb collar around their neck. -While lower ranked challengers will be at a disadvantage, they will find some solace in the fact that Rankings change every day. At midnight every night the Rankings will go down and internet fans will be allowed to vote for their favourites as Mr. White takes into account of the Challengers activities. As Rankings are decided by a Challengers actions, kills, skills, and success as well as their popularity with the crowd, it is in their best interest to be proactive during the day to ensure a favourable Ranking. -To make certain that the Challengers follow the rules and kill each other, each Challenger has been outfitted with a metal bomb collar. If a full day goes by without a single kill, Mr. White will randomly detonate one of the Challenger's collars to get things moving. -Each Challenger will be outfitted with two pieces of equipment. The first is a metal datapad clamped onto their wrist. This device has a built-in touchscreen that shows both a Challengers current personal ranking and the rankings of all other Challengers. When a Challenger dies, his or her name will be blacked out and each datapad will give off a loud ringing noise to signify a death has occurred. The datapad will also show a map of the island, but majority of this is covered in the fog of war until a Challenger has explored the area themselves. However, the map is fully visible to the those ranked within the top five. The Challenger Ranked at #1 will have a further advantage, as once every hour the map on their datapad will show the location of every other Challenger. -The second piece is a metal collar attached to each Challengers neck. These collars contain bombs and will explode if a Challenger attempts to remove it or otherwise break the rules. Each collar also has a pin located in the back of the collar that, once pulled, will prematurely detonate the Challenger after a timed delay. -There is no cornucopia. Supplies and weapons will be hidden around the island in various places. Also, at random times air drops containing precious items will take place. Finally, internet fans themselves may choose to sponsor an airdrop, containing several items of their choosing. The sponsoring fan will choose the location of the drop, but a flare will be shot off, alerting every Challenger of its location. The drop will commence fifteen minutes after the shooting of the flare. Rules 1: There will be twenty-four Tributes. Unlike my past Games, it will not be first come first serve. Instead, I will be implementing a draft that has everyone submitting tributes over a weeks period. At the end of the week I shall choose which twenty-four tributes get in. Because of this, there will be no reservations. 2: You have from today (August 31st) until September 7th to submit tributes. You may submit as many tributes as you want, but I will not take all of them. 3: I will not be putting any tributes in the table until September 7th. It does not matter if you submit your tribute first or last. I will be handpicking the tributes based on the ones submitted over the one week period. Make them interesting and ensure that they fit in with the modern world these Games take place in or they will not be picked. 4: Instead of reapings, the tributes have been kidnapped. Therefore, there is no volunteering. There won't be any reapings, training scores, interviews, etc. for this same reason. 5: I will not accept any Tributes that have been in my previous Games. Although these Games take part in a completely different universe then my main series, I still would rather write about all-new tributes then ones I've already written. 6: As these Games take place in the modern world with no Hunger Games, there are no Careers. You can still submit Careers, just don’t designate them as such. 7: These may not be updated as quickly as they'd usually be, as I will be writing and updating WoTHG simultaneously. Those, being apart of my main series, will always get first priority. 8: Advice will be included in these Games, though it will be slightly different than usual. Instead of having a mentor, tributes will receive advice from an internet sponsor (their creator). The twist on this is that tributes will not always follow advice to the letter. The tributes will treat the advice like suggestions an avid fan has sent them, but if it is too extreme or elaborate they may not entirely follow through with it. 9: Tribute Form: Name: Gender: Age: Personality: Backstory: (Remember that these Games take place in modern times. There is no Panem, no Districts. Instead it's the current-day world. Make sure your backstory fits in with this theme.) Height: Appearance: Weapon(s): Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear(s): Tributes Arena The arena is a tear shaped, medium-sized island secreted away in a remote part of the world, making it nigh impossible for any of the world's governments to find it. The majority of the island is covered in thick forest that stretches from one side of the island to the other. The forest is of the rather average temperate sort and is often wreathed in a thick fog that consistently plagues the island. The forest is laced with many small streams and ponds, providing a safe source of water for the Challengers. There is also a large river that spans it's way across the river, stretching from the southern end to the northern. Many different types of animals make their home here. At the thin, southern end of the island exists a small collection of houses. These homes are packed closely together and compare greatly to modern suburbia. The sinks inside the homes provide water and the cupboards may contain food to help sustain the Challengers. To the extreme north of the island is high and rocky mountainous region, filled with deep gullies and treacherous terrain. The river also spills put into the ocean here, forming one of the two waterfalls that exist upon the island. Most of the island is on raised ground and is thus inaccessible to the ocean. However, the western and eastern sides of the island are just at sea level, creating a pair of beaches that the Challengers may explore. The sea surrounding the eastern beach is a coastal shelf and one may venture out to explore a tiny, rocky island just off the coast. There is a small hut there that may contain some supplies. In the southeast of the island, between the eastern beach and the forest, is a resort-like series of buildings. There's a visitor center, a lodge, tennis courts, and even a pool. There is also a lighthouse situated in the northwest, just above the beach there. It may or may not provide helpful shelter and supplies. And finally, the large river winds it's way throughout the island. Starting at the large volcanic-like mountain on the thin side of the tear. It then makes its way through the bulk of the island, crossing through the forest and even the resort. The river contains edible fish and may even conceal some other surprises... Ranks The Games 'Day One: Arrival' 'Misha Castiel (12:00 P.M)' When my eyes flicker open, I find myself staring up at the leafy branches of trees far above me. Thin bands of flickering yellow sunlight stream through gaps in the canopy, shining across the smooth bark of the slender trees that grow all around. Birdsong fills the air, giving off a cheery impression. But... Where the hell am I? My elbows scrape against hardpacked dirt as I prop myself up, fallen leaves scattering across the ground as they slide off my chest. I blink in confusion, my hazel eyes scanning the trees that surround me on all sides. The thin undergrowth that billows in the light wind, the small animals that scuttle around between their roots. Is this...a forest? No. No, that wouldn't make sense. Why would I be in a forest? How could I be in a forest? I was just lying in my bed last night, slowly drifting off to sleep...How can this be? My body aches and cracks as I lift myself off from the forest floor, stumbling forward almost the instant I'm on my feet. A sharp pain shoots through my head. It's so intense that I almost black out, falling forward and grabbing ahold of a nearby tree. I can't remember anything about how I got here, or even where here is. I can't remember anything that happened after I fell asleep. Is this a dream? No. I've never had dreams like this before...it feels too real. I let go of the tree slump back to the ground, deep in thought. This doesn't make any sense. No sense at all. How the hell could I have gotten from my bedroom to this forest? I don't think there's even any forest within miles of my house! So how'd I get here? As I sit here on the forest floor, desperately trying to recall even the slightest memory of how I wound up here, I finally notice something clamped around my wrist. It's metallic and silver, a bracelet-type thing that seems to hold an opaque empty screen in the center of it. Looks kinda like a phones screen. Maybe it's some kind of hands-free device for phones. But...why is it on my arm? I don't own one of those. Instinctively I move my hand to tap the screen. Before I can, the screen flickers on. A man dressed entirely in white shows up on the screen, shocking my senses with the sudden appearance. The man himself is nothing special to look at; tall, thin, with an angular nose and skinny neck. His shiny black hair is oily and slicked-back, the only part of him that isn't completely white. Everything was white. Suit. Pants. Shirt. Tie. Shoes. Socks. He even wears sunglasses tinted white, a bizarre fashion choice that I have never seen anywhere else before. What the hell is going on? Suddenly the man speaks. His voice is somehow simultaneously unnaturally loud, yet also smooth. Calm and collected, but eager and and excited. A small smile plays on his face as he throws his hands out towards the screen. "Welcome Challengers! Welcome to the White Games!" White...games? I stare blankly into the screen, wondering what in the world this man is blabbing about. Before I can collect my thoughts though, he continues. "You all may be wondering just where you are and how you got. Both perfectly reasonable questions, I assure you. I'd be wondering the same thing!" "Wait, a moment!" I find myself spluttering aloud as I stare at the small screen. "You know what's going on?" But the man doesn't answer, and I realize that this must just be a video as he goes on. "Now, before I tell you exactly what is happening, I want to make something very clear." The man gazes into the screen solemnly, his tinted white sunglasses covering his eyes. "The twenty-four of you have no choice but to do exactly as I have said. I have taken all of you away from your homes and countries to play a little game. The White Games, to be exact." A cood chill runs down my back. Did he...just say that he kidnapped me?! What the actual hell! Something inside me snaps as I scream at the screen, not even remembering that this is just a video until the loud call of a bird overhead startles me into silence. The mysterious man continues. "I am Mr. White, I control this island that I have placed you all upon and I run the Games you will all be playing. I do not wish to delay this game with long speeches and overlong explanations, so I will make this introduction brief. If you wish to remain alive, it'd do you well to listen." Stay alive? Stay alive!? I rip my gaze away from the screen as I glance at the forest around me, searching for any sort of sign that danger is lurking. What is even happening? My head hurts and this creep is blabbing about...me dying. "There are twenty-four of you "Challengers" spread throughout the island. Yes, you are upon an island. There is absolutely no way for you all to escape from this island, so do not bother attempting. There is only one way you may leave this place alive, and that is by winning the White Games." "What is wrong with this man?" I should be much, much more worried or upset than I currently am. After all, a crazed maniac has supposedly kidnapped me and plopped me onto deserted island so that I can play his "games". But it's all too unrealistic to believe. Too...weird. "Now, you may all be wondering just what these Games are," Mr. White is still talking, going on about his crazy scheme or whatever. "I will explain the rules very soon. But first, I'd like to let you all know that these Games are being broadcast live across the internet for all to see. In fact, your families may even tune in to watch you compete!" Okay. Okay, now I officially believe that I'm going crazy, or maybe dreaming. There's no way this is real. What kind of maniac would be capable of broadcasting this on the internet? On the small screen around my wrist, Mr. White smiles another one of those sinister smiles. "Now, the rules are very simple, really. The twenty-four of you trapped upon this island must fight one another...to the death." At first I think I misheard and slowly shake my head back and forth to try and clear my head. But, no. I did hear him correctly. And I have absolutely no idea what the hell he means. Fight to the death? With others trapped on this island? Is he freaking insane?! Unaware of my disbelief, Mr. White continues. "It sounds relatively straightforward, but there is a catch that I will explain right now; Each of you Challengers will be given a rank from one to twenty-four, based on their skill, proactively, and favouritism with the lovely fans watching the Games via the internet. These ranks are important as Challengers are only allowed to kill others who are ranked below them." A gasp escapes me as Mr. White stops and grins into the screen with gleeful malice. "But don't worry your pretty little heads if you receive a low rank, because you Challengers are allowed to harm or otherwise defend yourselves from others ranked higher than you, but if you attempt any sort of fatal blow you will be incapacitated by an electric shock from your datapad. If you persist in attempting to break the rules, then they will be killed via detonation of the bomb collar around each of your necks." For the very first time I become aware of the collar fitted around my throat. I had been too preoccupied with everything that had been going on before to notice it, but now my hands slide themselves over the cool, metal around my neck. According to Mr. White it's a... Instantly my fingers wrap around the thin device, attempting to squeeze themselves between the collar and my neck in a desperate effort to rip the thing off. But it's rock solid and doesn't move a single bit. Mr. White laughs as he continues to speak. "These collars contain bombs and will explode if a Challenger attempts to remove it or otherwise break the rules. Each collar also has a pin located in the back of the collar that, once pulled, will prematurely detonate the collar after a timed delay." My fingers brush against the pin and instantly recoil, terrified at the prospect of pulling it. If a bomb went off just under my head... "You're one sick bastard!" I scream into the air. The only response I receive is a trilling of a nearby bird. "Now, then," Mr. White's voice emits from the datapd on my wrist, though I do not look at the screen. "As I was saying before, while lower ranked Challengers will be at a disadvantage, they will find some solace in the fact that Rankings change every day. They will be decided by me and the lovely people back home watching on the internet. As Rankings are decided by a Challengers actions, kills, skills, and success as well as their popularity with the crowd, it is in their best interest to be proactive during the day to ensure a favourable Ranking." I'm barely listening to anything this psycho is saying. I'm too shocked. Too stunned. How the hell did I get here? Trapped on an island with a live bomb strapped to my head, fighting to the death with other "challengers" all the while people watch... Why does this seem so familiar? "Now, if anyone out there is thinking about refusing to fight or kill the other Challengers, keep this fact in mind; If a full day goes by without a single kill, I will randomly detonate one of the Challenger's collars to get things moving." Another wicked smile crosses Mr. White's face. "So it'd do you well to follow the rules and play the Games." "Now, there are a few more rules and details I could speak about, but I feel as if this has gone on long enough. I will leave you here, with one last word of advice; as well as showing me when I wish to speak, your datapad also shows off the Rankings and a map. You would do well to check this out. Good luck." The screen flickers off. I am left alone in the forest, the sounds of birds and small mammals echoing around me. I don't...can't...was everything he said true? I... I drop down to the ground, pulling my legs close to me as I try and collect my thoughts. What the hell? What the actual hell?! Nothing--absolutely nothing--that Mr. White said made any sort of logical sense at all. Who else is on this island with me? And why...why does Mr. White want us to kill one another? "What is going on...?"